


Thousands

by maebethistime



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coda to 5x13, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebethistime/pseuds/maebethistime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda for 5x13. Merlin, waiting for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousands

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to "A Thousand Years" and drown in Merthur feels.

It's been a while that he's been here now. 

Sometimes he likes to pretend to himself that he can leave, that he will leave.

But he can no more walk away from this lake than he can kill himself.

Both are impossible, and he knows because he's tried.

It's hard to conceive the idea that he's been here for years. Thousands of them.

Sometimes he thinks he's imagined them all. That no time has passed since he crumpled on the edge of the water and watched a boat float into the distance.

But the world has changed around him, even while he could not do the same.

Both him and the man he waits for no longer belong here.

They belong back in a land of castles and kings and soldiers and swords and magic—yes, magic.

But, more than any of that, he belongs to the man in the lake.

And one day, he is certain that the man he has waited for will step out of the water.

Will walk up to him and smile.

A smile centuries old.

And the man from his dreams will take his face in his hands and say,

“I'm back, Merlin.”


End file.
